Assumptions
by eternalsailorsolarwind
Summary: You know what they say about assumptions... Byakuya/Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Assumptions

by: eternalsailorsolarwind AKA youkaigirl

Disclaimer: _Bleach _and all of its characters are owned by Tite Kubo, his Japanese publishers, and Viz. I only play with them for grins and giggles.

A/N: Written for the week# 28 prompt at bleachcontest: base. I thought it was time for another Byakuya/Ichigo fic, so here we are. Byakuya is a little OOC. You know what they say about assumptions...

0o0o0o0o0o

"You're in love with me."

Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the Sixth Division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and head of the noble Kuchiki family, stared at the young man standing before him. His cold, expressionless mask hid the surprise – and consternation – at the statement being made by the former _ryoka_ and current war hero, Kurosaki Ichigo. His words were too matter-of fact to be a question, and just a bit on the smug side as well.

"On what do you base your ...opinion," Byakuya responded, his voice remaining aloof, hiding the curiosity and slight unease at what might have led the newest captain of the _Gotei_ 13 to say such a thing.

"Gee, I don't know, Byakuya. Could it be all the completely unnecessary time you spend with me," Ichigo asked, his voice wry. "It's not like I get a chance to spend much time 'corrupting' Rukia, as you like to put it. I see you more than I do her."

Concentrating on his mask, the noble replied calmly, "_That_ is the evidence of your _assumption_ that I am in love with you?"

Flushing at the scornful tone of voice, the younger man gamely continued, "You used to stay as far away from me as possible. Now that I joined _Gotei_ 13, you can't keep away. Just why _is_ that, Byakuya?"

"Someone has to teach you how to be a captain," replied the raven-haired man.

"You don't trust Jyuushiro and Toshiro now, is that it?"

Lips tightening at the sly rebuke, Byakuya remained silent. The other two captains were Kurosaki's "official" mentors in the business of running a division. Ukitake by choice, and Hitsugaya by virtue of association after spending so much time with the orange-haired man in the living world just before the war. "I have nothing but the utmost respect for captains Ukitake and Hitsugaya."

The other man chuckled, "See? No explanation. You have to be in love with me."

The noble decided to try another tack to dissuade Kurosaki from his opinion. His expression betraying nothing, one manicured hand shot out to grasp the front of the younger man's _shihakusho_ which peeked out from his captain's _haori_, and yanked him in close. The sudden move threw the former substitute Soul Reaper off-balance, and before he could regain his footing, Byakuya's lips descended to claim his former enemies in a hard, rough kiss.

The element of surprise carried the kiss through several seconds. Only the introduction of Byakuya's tongue into his fellow captain's mouth brought the orange-haired younger man out of his stupor; pushing the raven-haired man away with wide, wild eyes.

"What the hell was that?"

"Unless I am mistaken, that was a kiss, Kurosaki." Allowing himself a small, cruel smile, the steely-eyed man continued, "If I'm really in love with you – as you continue to insist – wouldn't it make sense that I want to kiss you?"

Stepping close once again, Byakuya whispered in the startled man's ear, "It never occurred to you that I might want to just fuck you, did it?"

His tongue snaked out to brush along the edge of the shell-pink ear, before retreating a step. Reaching out, his finger lightly traced the glimpse of well-defined chest that the _shihakusho_ allowed. He murmured, just loud enough for the other captain to hear, "Would you cry out for me, I wonder?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"You're attractive, Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm sure bedding you would be a pleasure. But don't mistake lust for love, _boy_." The thin, cold smile he'd held widened into a knowing smirk. "Rough trade can be quite exciting, now and again. If you're not interested, I suggest you leave."

Staring at him as if he'd grown another head – or a Hollow hole – the younger man left, throwing a puzzled glance over his shoulder. Once the orange-haired man was gone, the smile that he had used as a weapon slid from his face, leaving an ache that echoed the one in his chest. Licking his lips, the noble discovered he could still taste Kurosaki on them.

Committing both the chocolate-eyed captain's taste and the sensation of their lips crashed together to memory, the raven-haired man resolved to spend less time with Kurosaki in the future, lest others come to the same conclusion as the chronically clueless former _ryoka_. It was amazing he'd noticed that someone was interested in him that way at all, really.

Nothing could have come of it, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Assumptions

Chapter 2

By: eternalsailorsolarwind AKA youkai_girl

Disclaimer: _Bleach _and all of its characters are owned by Tite Kubo, his Japanese publishers, and Viz. I only play with them for grins and giggles.

A/N: Finally (finally!), the second chapter of Assumptions. Ichigo thinks over what happened the night before during his meeting with Byakuya. One warning for the f-bomb.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Damn holier-than-thou 'noble' bastard," groused Ichigo_, _as he slammed the _shoji_ screen of his quarters behind him. "Can't you take a hint when it's the size of a fucking barn? You think I'd just go around telling _anyone_ that I thought they were in love with me? Asshole!"

The _taichou_ sighed heavily as he leaned Zangetsu in his stand, tirade over for now. He'd been in a pissy mood during the day, and all of the mixed emotions from last night's meeting with …Rukia's brother the night before were exhausting him. Combine that with the debacle with the paperwork this morning, where he'd written "Byakuya is an ass" over dozens of pages… and he was frustration personified.

It wasn't Byakuya's initial denial that bothered the former substitute Soul Reaper. He'd expected that. The Sixth Division captain was not one to let his emotions show. Even now, years after the war with Aizen, Rukia still occasionally complained about the distance between Byakuya and her. So the near-contemptuous "no" wasn't surprising.

The sudden, brash kiss was what had thrown the chocolate-eyed man for a loop; completely reversing what the blue-eyed man had just been saying. It was out of character for the stoic noble, who barely knew how to smile without breaking his face. And not only the kiss, but the causal obscenity and the mention of "rough trade" that had slipped so easily from Byakuya's lips. Ichigo had been sure that the other man wouldn't have known what the phrase meant. Too prissy for his own good sometimes, that one.

So why had the steely-eyed captain suddenly done an about-face from complete denial to forcing a kiss on him? Was Byakuya finally showing him what – or all - he wanted? Just a quick fuck; tension release? Nothing more and nothing less? Did the other captain even have it in him to want or give more?

His body working on auto-pilot while his mind raced, Ichigo stomped to the bath. Something about last night's encounter rang false. Replaying the conversation yet again, he ignored the twinge of pain at seeing the contemptuous smile on that normally icy-calm face. The dismissal that had been so over-the-top vicious.

That thought made him sit up straight, blinking away the shampoo that dripped from his orange hair into his eyes. The noble was many things – namely cold and distant – but he was not deliberately cruel. That was what continued to irritate the Fifth Division captain. The sudden kiss, being described as being nothing more than a quick, tawdry screw: All designed to hurt him. To drive him away.

"What the hell is he up to," muttered the former _ryoka_, rinsing off. Settling himself into the furo, Ichigo decided to see Byakuya again. Face him and demand a real answer to what the hell had happened.

His fingers came up to touch his lips, remembering the almost brutal kiss the other captain had given him. Why did that feel like the most real thing that happened last night?

No matter what it took, the brown-eyed man decided, he was going to get to the bottom of this whole thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Assumptions

Chapter 3

By: eternalsailorsolarwind AKA youkai_girl

Disclaimer: _Bleach_ and all of its characters are owned by Tite Kubo, his Japanese publishers, and Viz. I only play with them for grins and giggles.

A/N: This took a hellishly long time to finish this chapter, as RL made me its bitch. However, I finally got this back on track. After the events in Chapter 2, Byakuya receives a visit from Ichigo in his office.

0o0o0o0o0o

Byakuya took his seat with a barely concealed sigh of relief. His sleep for the past couple of nights had been troubled, and it was taking more energy than normal to maintain his usual _sang-froid_. Kurosaki Ichigo had flitted – stomped, really – in and out of his mind all night. So distracted and worn out he had barely managed to avoid being bowled over by Yachiru during her daily pre-breakfast stampede.

Byakuya had, by now, realized that he botched the meeting with his fellow captain. Though sure that he had drive the other man off with his harsh words and brutal kiss, the cost to himself had been unexpected. And that realization shocked and dismayed him.

Every spare moment was spent thinking about the former _ryoka_; what he'd told Ichigo that night, the kiss, and what he _really_ wanted from the other man. Despite what he'd said, it not just a quick and dirty liaison. He wanted so much more, and knew it could never be; Byakuya's own noble birth being just the first of so many reasons.

His thoughts were exhausting him; waking him almost every time he dozed off. At least he had the office to escape to. It was an oasis of quiet and Byakuya felt a subtle tension ease from the set of his shoulders. Here, he could regain his equilibrium. Reaching for the stack of paperwork, he began his day as usual, letting the routine soothe his nerves.

A few minutes later, right on schedule, Renji entered the office, cup of tea and a few files in hand. They settled in to their daily review of the lower and un-seated ranks of the Sixth Division.

In the middle of their fourth file, the sound of a commotion could be heard in the outer office. Renji got up to find out what was going on outside. As soon as the _shoji_ slid open, the answer to that question buffeted at them.

Kurosaki Ichigo's unsettled _reiatsu_ filled the office, causing Byakuya's eyes to widen at the splintered sensation of it against his own. A moment later, the orange-haired man strode into the room, black smudges under his brown eyes. Even his normally spiky hair drooped as if worn out. He looked much how the noble felt underneath the calm, serene mask.

And given the mulish look on his fellow captain's face, he wasn't going anywhere until he'd had his say.

"Renji, leave us," said Byakuya.

The redhead turned the uncomprehending look he'd been giving his friend/rival onto his captain. "Sir, are you…."

"_Now_, Lieutenant Abarai."

The whip crack of command in his voice caused the disciplined puppy to scurry from the room, closing the door behind him. Staring at each other in the sudden silence, their contained spiritual pressure began to fill the room as if it was a cup. Byakuya wasn't sure if he was drowning or becoming intoxicated by it.

"I don't believe you have an appointment, Kurosaki-_taichou_," he said mildly, his tone hiding his surprise at seeing how terrible the other man looked.

"Fuck appointments. I got somethin' to say to you, Byakuya."

Arching an elegant eyebrow in feigned surprise, the noble felt his heart sink. "I believe everything was said the other night on that subject."

Only the most charitable would have called the movement of Ichigo's mouth a smile. "Right. That's why you immediately thought _that_ was I'm here."

Eyes widening in surprise before he could stop himself, Byakuya silently uttered a curse he'd picked up from Renji during the Winter War. "Isn't it?"

"Actually, yeah, it is. But funny how you jumped to that conclusion," Ichigo drawled, his brown eyes more alive now; intent. Focused. A look that Byakuya had seen in the other man's eyes many times over the years. It meant he was preparing for battle. It didn't bode well for this conversation.

"That conversation is over, Kurosaki. Closed."

"Oh really? You stick your tongue down my throat, tell me that I'm only worth a quick fuck to you, and you think the subject's _closed_? Think again, Byakuya; we're just getting started," snarled Ichigo, slapping his palms flat on the desk and leaning over it before he could blink.

This close, Byakuya could smell the sandalwood soap that the other man used, a masculine scent that made his mouth water with the sudden desire to taste it on Ichigo's skin. He forced himself to stay still, calm in the face of the angry storm that faced him. "Step back."

"No," responded Ichigo, his brown eyes flashing. "Not this time."

Brown eyes pinned the noble to his chair, so sharp was their gaze. "You don't like men, Byakuya, that's fine. Say so. But I don't think that's your problem."

Opening his mouth to retort, Byakuya was silenced by Ichigo's glare. "In case you forgot, you bastard, _I_ asked _you_ about how you were always around. Always by my side. You're the one who started talking that shit the other night, not me."

"Are you done?"

"Keep quiet. I'm not giving you any more hints," replied the other man, his voice quiet, as if his anger had fled. It was more like a verbal caress. "Goddamn noble."

For the second time in his life, Byakuya felt those rough, chapped lips against his own. Unlike his harsh, bitter kiss, this one was gentle, almost tender. A shudder slid through him, having never been the recipient of such a kiss. Not remembering opening his mouth under this onslaught, Ichigo's tongue brushing against his allowed a soft sound to escape him.

As quickly as it began, it was over. Ichigo stepped back, and the noble felt a tremor slide along his spine. He hadn't had a chance to return the kiss. Trying to get up from his seat, he stiffened as he realized the captain was leaving. Ichigo stopped in the doorway and looked back.

"You don't get a third chance, Byakuya."

The sound of the _shoji_ sliding shut behind him echoed the shattering of Byakuya's assumptions and expectations. Had he really been so wrong…?


	4. Chapter 4

Assumptions

Chapter 4

By: eternalsailorsolarwind AKA youkai_girl

Disclaimer: _Bleach_ and all of its characters are owned by Tite Kubo, his Japanese publishers, and Viz. I only play with them for grins and giggles.

A/N: I had to re-write this chapter five times. The original versions just did not work until I hit on using Zangetsu to help knock some sense into Ichigo while he waits for Byakuya decision on what he wants to do. This chapter picks up right after the events of chapter three.

0o0o0o0o0o

Ichigo left the Sixth Division, trying not to feel like he was fleeing. Between the kiss, and offering Byakuya a second chance at what he was sure they both wanted…the former _ryoka_ didn't have the strength to face the noble's stoic face right then. He knew it would be a schooled stone wall, offering no clue to the other man's true thoughts. No idea if he had guessed right - or not.

Fighting was easy. Living – even in the Soul Society – was hard.

Restless and irritable, the captain briefly considered tracking down Zaraki for a match before deciding against it. In his current state, he'd at least get badly injured. Instead, he turned and flash-stepped to the Seireitei walls. Jumping to the top, he ran flat out – as fast as he could go without Shun-po.

After a couple of circuits around the outer walls, he changed his path, leaping from rooftop to rooftop – still at top speed. Ichigo knew it was reckless, that there were loose tiles on some of the roofs, lending his run an added air of danger. One misstep would land him in the Fourth Division – and under the mild gaze of "Captain Mom." Shuddering slightly, the orange-haired _shinigami_ slowed just a bit. He'd rather face Grimmjow with nothing but a pair of chopsticks then her quiet disapproval.

After running across every rooftop in Seireitei, headed towards Sokyoku Hill, seeing if his speed was equal to the task of climbing the sheer side of the ridge. Ichigo just managed to make it to the hidden entrance to Urahara and Yoruichi's "playground" – the old training area under the former execution grounds. He entered, slamming the door behind him. Looking around as he caught his breath, old memories from his days as an "infamous" _ryoka _surfaced. Good memories, mostly.

His thoughts led him back to his latest predicament. Not that the noble was ever far from his mind. Tired as he was from several sleepless nights and the run, the Fifth Division captain knew he needed a distraction. Maybe that old doll – the one he'd learned his bankai in three days with – was still here somewhere. He began to poke around, not knowing where it was. It might help.

"Huh. It's still here."

It was hidden in a corner, behind a small stalagmite. Hauling it out, Ichigo found the doll was smaller than he remembered. Then again, he was taller now; of a height with Renji. With adult-sized problems to match.

Grinning wryly, he carried it down to the main chamber, propping it against a pile of smaller, loose stones – positive he had smashed them all those years ago during training. Once sure the doll wouldn't topple over, the former _ryoka_ drew his _zanpaktou_. Shaking it free of the white ribbon, he ran it through.

` "You called, Ichigo," asked Zangetsu a moment later, his deep, gravelly voice amused. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a distraction."

"Byakuya have you on edge again? Why don't you just go see Renji or Ikkaku? I'm sure they would be more than willing to help 'distract' you," replied the older-looking man. Taller and leaner than Ichigo, with ever-present stubble and eyes hidden behind sunglasses, Zangetsu had a dangerous edge to him that even Ichigo lacked. "Or is there a better reason why you chose me?"

Gritting his teeth at the jibe, Ichigo said nothing, merely tightening his grip on Zangetsu's hilt.

The _zanpaktou_ chuckled. "I thought not. You worry too much, Ichigo. He either will want you or he won't. Driving yourself to distraction – literally – will not change that, no matter what you think."

"Shut up and fight."

Irritated, the _shinigami _threw himself at the manifestation of his sword. A mirror image of the blade in his hand appeared in Zangetsu's as he blocked the thrust. Of course the _zanpaktou_ knew of his thoughts and feelings regarding the other captain – he usually knew Ichigo better than Ichigo did himself.

The two traded blows as they danced around the cavern. Dozens of small rents and tears appeared in Ichigo's _hoari_ and _shihakusho_ as if by magic. His skin still intact for the moment, the captain threw a Getsuga Tensho at his opponent, who dissipated it with a bored flick of the wrist. Pissed off, Ichigo barreled in close.

"Pay attention, Ichigo. As I'm sure you've realized, I won't kill you, since that would negate my own existence. But that doesn't mean I can't take large chunks of your flesh to remind you to concentrate on the battle at hand." A large stinging slice appeared across the _shinigami's_ chest, and the sword grinned balefully. "Have I taught you nothing over the years? Or is Byakuya that important that you're willing to risk yourself like this as a 'distraction'?"

"Of course he is," grated Ichigo, checking the wound. Painful but shallow. "If he wasn't you think I'd be this riled up otherwise?"

"Hmm….good point," agreed Zangetsu. Parrying a sharp thrust, he leapt over Ichigo, trying to come in from behind. "So what worries you most? That he can't love you at all, or that his words were true?"

Whirling around to meet the threat, Ichigo just managed to block the strike. "Does it matter?"

"It does to you, or we wouldn't be here."

Ichigo knew his _zanpaktou_ was right. It wasn't that Byakuya might not – or could not – love him that bothered the former _ryoka_ so much. Dictating to another's heart held no interest for him; a painful incident with Orihime just before graduation showed him that. Luckily, she had eventually forgiven him for being unable to return her feelings. But he would never hold it against Byakuya if the noble was truly not interested in him.

Being used and thrown away, however….

Using main force, he pushed Zangetsu back, flinging another Getsuga Tensho at him – and the place he expected the _zanpaktou_ would go to evade the maneuver. This time he guessed right, winging the sword's left arm. Ichigo grinned in triumph – and flash stepped out of the way of a retaliatory blast of the same move aimed back at him.

"Byakuya can be…cold and unfeeling sometimes. Okay, most of the time," amended Ichigo at the disbelieving look on his opponent's face. "But you and I both know most of that is a mask. And his pride tends to make things worse, since he feels he has to set a standard, what with being the head of the Kuchiki clan and all.

"He'll deny himself anything if he thinks that's what he's supposed to do as a noble, head of the family, and a captain of the _Gotei_ 13," Ichigo finished sourly.

Picking up speed, he caromed off the walls, trading blows with the stationary _zanpaktou_. Bouncing like an orange-and-black rubber ball, the captain tried to make his strikes random-seeming. As Zangetsu continued to parry and block his blows, he suddenly pulled himself up short, landing behind his opponent, reaching around him to press the blade against a bared throat. "I win."

"Yes," agreed Zangetsu, allowing the manifested version of himself to disappear from his hand. He turned to face his wielder. "I wasn't expecting that. Keep it in mind, since your opponents won't either."

"Thanks," said Ichigo wryly.

"Regarding your problem, Ichigo…all you can do is be yourself, cliché though it may be. Byakuya is, if anything, honest about his motives."

"Yeah, I know." Thrusting Zangetsu's blade into the rocky soil, the Soul Reaper walked over towards the healing spring. Opening his _shihakusho_ he poured water on the wounds on his chest, wincing at the sting as they began to close. "I remember that from our battle up on Sokyoku Hill. Any other advice?"

"Show him how to think outside the box," replied Zangetsu after a moment's thought.

Inspecting his closing wounds, Ichigo was about to reply when the door swung open with a slow creak. He moved towards where Zangetsu was standing in the dirt a few yards away, but stopped in surprise when he saw it was Byakuya himself striding through the door. He'd half-expected Renji, trying to get the whole story.

Grey eyes slitted against the dust in the air, the noble looked around the cave, taking everything in. They paused and narrowed when they saw Ichigo and the manifested form of Zangetsu still down by the spring. Shutting the door carefully behind him, the Sixth Division captain began the short walk down towards them.

Nodding at Byakuya, Zangetsu disappeared, giving Ichigo a hard glare as he faded away, leaving the doll behind. The noble's elegant black eyebrow quirked upwards while giving the doll a quick examination; Ichigo explaining its use.

The eyebrow arched higher, taking in the state of his _shihakusho _and _haori_. "You were fighting."

Hearing the unspoken question, the former _ryoka_ nodded, rubbing the back of his orange-haired head. "Yeah. I needed a, uh, distraction."

Hoping to throw the other man off the fact that he was fighting with his own _zanpaktou_ as a distraction from the question of what was going to happen between them, Ichigo asked one of his own. "How'd you find this place, anyway? It's pretty well hidden."

"This location would suit Urahara and Yoruichi's sense of humor admirably."

Intrigued by Byakuya's answer, he was about to ask for more details when the full weight of the noble's gaze fell on him, heavy with intent.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Assumptions

Chapter 5

By: eternalsailorsolarwind AKA youkai_girl

Disclaimer: _Bleach_ and all of its characters are owned by Tite Kubo, his Japanese publishers, and Viz. I only play with them for grins and giggles.

A/N: And finally, we come to the end. Will they or won't they? Alternating viewpoints. Byakuya/Ichigo.

0o0o0o0o0o

"So talk then."

Kuchiki Byakuya barely managed to hold onto his serene façade. The other man stood before him, nonchalantly placing his _zanpaktou_ on his back. As if Ichigo had not just been sparring with its manifested form right before his arrival in this cavern. For a _distraction_.

If it hadn't been for the shadow lurking behind the other captain's brown eyes, Byakuya would have simply left at the belligerent tone. But he had seen something very different in those same eyes only hours earlier; the same thing that brought him here now. So he disregarded the tone, and followed the suggestion instead.

"What happened in my office this morning – and the other night – must be dealt with, Kurosaki Ichigo. You know this." The noble watched the former _ryoka_ carefully. Ichigo was still full of surprises, even after all these years. It never hurt to be prepared for anything.

"Yes," agreed the other man, nodding his head. He crossed his arms, drawing Byakuya's attention to the sections of well-muscled chest that the tears and rents in the _shihakusho_ and _haori_ highlighted. "We do."

After a moment, the raven-haired noble glanced away. For all his status, Kuchiki Byakuya was still a man. He could hold out against temptation for only so long.

"So tell me, Byakuya," said Ichigo calmly, "what _are_ we going to do about it. From where I stand, we have two choices."

Byakuya focused on the younger man's face. "Go on."

Watching the ever-scowling visage of the Vaizard was easier - and safer - than letting his stormy eyes slip south towards other body parts that he could only imagine. Finally acknowledging his attraction to Ichigo had stripped him of many safeguards.

"One, we go with what's happening between us. See where it takes us – dates, sex, whatever."

Byakuya fought not to cringe at the dry, clinical tone of Ichigo's voice. It clashed with the hot, smoldering gaze that the other man pinned him with. The look that made his throat go dry with needs and desires he had long tried to bury. "And…the other?"

"Pretend it never happened. Never talk about it again. Just close and lock that door, and walk away," rasped the former _ryoka_, his voice suddenly hoarse. "I know which one I want. What about you?"

Ichigo stared at the noble, waiting for his decision. He hated waiting; patience was just another word in the dictionary for him. Even worse, he was deliberately giving Byakuya the power to make this decision for him. Letting someone else – no matter how important a person in his life – decide the rest of his life for him.

The last time he'd done that, his mother was still alive.

But even then, his friends and family could still influence his decisions. No man was ever really an island, and Ichigo had never wanted to be one. Even Shirosaki and Zangetsu had some input, when things were all said and done (however little he listened to the Hollow).

All decisions were his own, though. No one else's.

The captain wondered if Byakuya would understand what he'd said; the implicit offer on the table. This was hardly their first – even their hundredth – meeting. Over the years, he and the noble had bumped up against each other often. Butting heads most of the time until Ichigo accepted the offered captain's post after the war. For some reason, that had eased a lot of the other captain's animosity towards him.

But whatever the reason, Ichigo had just told the raven-haired man what their options were as he saw them – as well as his preference. Now it was up to the noble, who was doing an unconvincing job of trying not to appear like a deer caught in the headlights. The Vaizard had learned – somewhat – how to read the stoic captain's moods. It was all in the eyes.

Which were currently wide and dialated. Ichigo did not _think_ Byakuya would bolt under the pressure of this decision, but every person had a breaking point. Even Kuchiki Byakuya. Whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Ichigo hoped that throwing the decision on to the other man's shoulders wouldn't backfire on him. He was sure that the noble expected him to bull his way through the situation until he got the outcome he wanted, since that was his usual method. Come to think of it, it usually worked.

Not this time, however. Byakuya had to decide. Relationship or not? Lovers, or just co-workers? The former _ryoka_ knew that he couldn't push past the noble on this; give him some options, sure. But the final choice was the other captain's.

Fighting not to tap the toe of his sandals impatiently, the newest captain ran a hand though his spiky orange hair. "Well?"

The impatient question snapped Byakuya out of his momentary stupor. Irritated that the other man expected him to make a snap decision on such an important thing, the noble nearly lost his composure. After a brief struggle, long practice won out, and he was able to respond. "Do you know what you are asking of me, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Surprisingly, his former enemy nodded once, his petulance receding. "Maybe the better question is, do you understand what _I'm_ asking of _you_, Byakuya?"

Confused, the noble arched an eyebrow. It was the same question.

A faint smile appeared on Ichigo's face. Seeing any smile on the former _ryoka's_ face was rare, and did strange and unusual things to Byakuya when he saw one. It took every ounce of his self-control to pay attention.

"Look, Byakuya, I get it. In case you forgot, I was there on Sokyoku Hill when you told Rukia why you adopted her."

There was no pity in those brown eyes, the noble realized. Knowledge, of course. But all the captain could see in Ichigo's eyes was…Ichigo. Just Ichigo.

Ichigo held the smile while Byakuya stared at him. The noble could be predictable sometimes. It was rare to see the other man this vulnerable, but he had to get the other man to understand. While the raven-haired captain knew Ichigo cared little about power and prestige for their own sake, he didn't understand what that meant to him personally.

"You idiot," breathed the Vaizard. "I never cared that you were Kuchiki Byakuya – captain-of-the-Sixth-Division-head-of-the-noble-house-of-Kuchiki, et cetera. All of your titles mean nothing to me. Never have. Never will."

Byakuya stared at Ichigo. Had the other man actually said what he thought he'd heard? All of the trappings of rank…meant nothing to the former _ryoka_. It shocked him. Who cared nothing –.

The memories of the immediate aftermath of their battle on Sokyoku Hill came back to the noble, and Byakuya realized that the other captain was right – he was indeed an idiot.

"Then what…what does matter to you?"

Needing this answer too badly, the noble did not even wince at the slight hesitation in his question; the hope in his voice. He needed to hear Ichigo actually say it.

As Ichigo watched, the noble's eyes deepened to a shade of gray so dark it was nearly black. The captain had seen storms form many times in those eyes; the only place Byakuya's emotions ever showed. The time, however, were no storms. The emotions churning behind that cracking mask were hotter; roiling volcano about to blow.

Ichigo wanted that explosion; wanted to feel the heat that Byakuya kept banked spill onto him. So he answered the question. "You matter. Kuchiki Byakuya, the man who loves his sister. Kuchiki Byakuya, the man who shows his kindness to Yachiru by allowing her to eat his candy and play with his hair. Kuchiki Byakuya the man behind the noble mask.

"_That's_ who I care for."

For the first time since cultivating the stoic façade he showed to the world – built right after Yoruichi and Urahara fled Soul Society – Byakuya released it; letting it fall away to reveal what he felt. It was freeing, it felt marvelous; his cheeks ached.

For the first time in over one hundred years, Kuchiki Byakuya _smiled_.

From the moment they'd met, Ichigo knew Byakuya was handsome. It had taken years for the former _ryoka_ to realize his attraction to the other man (nearly being killed by him might have had something to do with that). But even before he'd admitted to himself his desire for the noble, Ichigo had always wondered what it would be like to see Byakuya smile. He wanted to see if it was possible to make the captain even more handsome.

It did.

Ichigo just stood and stared for a minute, partly in shock, and partly just to commit it to memory. "Wow."

"Wow," asked Byakuya curiously, his eyebrow arched.

"Yeah, seriously, Byakuya…_wow_." Ichigo could be honest, even if he was tongue-tied by the sight before him. "I've never seen you smile before, and it's just…you look…wow."

All the captain could do was gape as the small smile widened a fraction at his words. He was disappointed when the smile disappeared and the noble reached up to rub at his cheeks, dove grey eyes full of amusement.

"You will have to excuse me, but it has been…awhile since I've had reason to smile," said Byakuya. "Decades, actually."

The admission saddened Ichigo, but based on earlier comments and conversations with others, he wasn't surprised. He wanted to see the other man smile more, and told him so.

"I want to be the one to give you a reason to smile. I want to make you happy."

It was Byakuya's turn to stare at the other man. No one had ever wanted him to smile before; wanted to make him happy. Those desires were incompatible with his role in life: head of the noble house of Kuchiki and a captain in _Gotei_ 13. Or at least, they were supposed to be. Now, he wasn't so sure. "You want me to be happy."

"Of course I do!"

Kurosaki Ichigo closed the short distance between them. His deep brown eyes blazed with passion, staring directly into Byakuya's grey ones. "Even a noble can be happy. It's not your birthright to be miserable.

"Stop pushing me away, and allow someone – me – to love you."

The noble wondered if it was really that simple. Byakuya's mind cast itself back to every couple he'd ever met and realized that the former _ryoka_ was right. The only way was to let someone – Ichigo – in.

Hesitant, he asked, "Do you…."

"Yes."

The answer to the unfinished question was gentle, yet firm. As was the kiss. Warm and deep as the finest hot cocoa on a winter's night, this time, Byakuya was ready. Meeting Ichigo halfway, the captain responded eagerly and in kind. A low, contented purr slid through him as the noble let go of his oldest assumption: that no one could ever want him – love him – as just Byakuya. Now that he knew that Ichigo could, he was free to reciprocate fully.

_Finally_, thought Ichigo, as Byakuya returned the kiss willingly and eagerly. _Now we can both be happy – together_.


End file.
